105667-what-do-you-guys-want
Content ---- ---- Well, third time is a charm. | |} ---- Minimum of one more time. Probably 7. However, I'll go ahead and add that I would like: Fewer White Knights who refuse to admit that the forums are full of complaining about critical issues because there are well, critical issues that need to be addressed. | |} ---- 3rd times a charm? on topic though... I don't recall seeing anyone saying PvP in an mmo has ever been perfectly balanced, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. RNG on Gear- This has been a problem even a dev has noted and Carbine is working on reducing and reowrking itemization. So...ya... AMP/Ability points, again this is a noted problem... Timesinks, some work some don't..t.he current hot topic is attunement and Carbine has said they didnt like how that played out either...so...theres that... Server population - Can't speak on it as I'm not one who jumped on to a new server and beyond the last statement Cougar made there isnt much for me to say... | |} ---- I dont think anyone truly thinks or has said that there are no issues. however, as with everything what you consider critical issues and what someone else considers critical issues, are unlikely to be the same. but I guess you figure if they dont agree with YOU then they are whiteknights? | |} ---- ---- Heh. Well yeah, as a resident "Knight" I also get a little tired of the "whiting" part of that. Sometimes a topic is better off left alone, or approached with a sense of humor or even actually kind, helpful words. Sadly, the majority of our "White Knights" are very quick to just spout off asinine comments as opposed to trying to sympathize with the issue. | |} ---- ---- I'm tapping 2 White mana... but Wildstar is not getting any better. The hell!? LOL. Sorry. I love that term. It makes me chuckle. Personally? Server consolidation. The addressing of Risk / Reward (which they said they're working on), and the ability for Forum posters to use the Search feature. You have a problem with RNG? Great. Use the RNG thread. One consolidated voice > 4,000 2 page posts about the same thing. | |} ---- I appreciate you Tex, been following your posts on the forums (even if you do participate in Morning Coffee ;) ). I'm really all for people having a balanced approach and trying to come to some reasonable solutions about moving forward with gripes about the game. What's been disheartening is that certain forum posters, as you say, go out of their way to be snarky, derail threads, post animal pictures, etc. all the while claiming that there is literally no validity to the OP's complaints and that people are just imagining things like low server pops. Fair point! | |} ---- ---- Not sure if rerolling to the opposite faction will do anything with numbers currently the way they are except add frustration to your play experience. If folks were willing to do so on a guild or en masse level that might do something, but don't put the dwindling or imbalanced population numbers on yourself. | |} ---- ---- You know.. I QQ'd on LOTRO's "There is no evil faction" way back when. Then I played Wildstar. Now my brain goes.. Oh. Now I get it. | |} ---- Oh yeah, it would be me and several friends. Currently I've just started working on a Warrior Alt, wouldn't necessarily prefer it as my main, but I kinda wanna see all the quests anyways. | |} ---- ---- you were that person???? but seriously, I have zero interest in dominion, which is a shared problem is my guess. I am not caught by the story, the characters... just no pull to play them except maybe some of the fashion things, but hardly enough to want to roll there | |} ---- Awesome! May join you if you could use another hand, as I really like the Dominion but haven't had a chance to play them. I am extremely disappointed with the game at the moment, but refuse to give up on it so quickly. | |} ---- A lot of games have proven time and time again that they do well with offering cosmetic items as desirable carrots. +1. Or even RIFT's cross-faction shenanigans. Love it! "Get your flavor, but play with friends!". For many choosing a faction is really just a style choice that reflects an ideology they agree with, set of races they want to chill with, etc. It doesn't need to be 100% exclusionary in terms of grouping content. | |} ---- Dominion has the best early zones, seriously. Deradune and Auroria are probably my favorites in the game. If you play the Arkship and then go to Ellevar, it's really, really bleh... just so... I don't know, cold or something. | |} ---- Even on the highest populated server Warplots are still non existant, Carbine didn't listen to us when we told them that 40 people per team was far too much to get a single game started and look what happened...no one plays them as no one is going to sit in queue for half a day for people to join and even then there's a big chance that they won't pop, if they did it as a 20 or 25 man per team game then it would of took off as plenty of PvP guilds could field that number and if by some chance they were a few people off them mercs could get in anyway, carbine stopped listening before the game even released. | |} ---- +1. I honestly wouldn't mind if PvP gear was eliminated and some sort of normalization of stats in bg's/arenas was implemented as long as I could keep my current set as a costume (it was a lot of hard work to get!) and get all my runes back. | |} ---- ---- People hate me for saying this, but the way Warplots are set up, you need to be in a "hardcore" PvP guild. Now what I think they should do is keep the 40v40 for that and then make a 20v20 Warplots that anyone can queue for and you get placed in a pre-made default warplot. | |} ---- Agreed. See nothing wrong with adding choice. Choice/scaled experiences (like numerical reduction) lead to more of your playerbase being happy, having something they can make a decision about. | |} ---- would be great for the pvp crowd... one hopes | |} ---- ---- depending on the pizza... both of those. and nice costumes, not something reskinned with a new colour or new protrusions like SWTOR did | |} ---- Unless the protrusions allow me to dress up like GWAR. Then.. I'm okay with that design choice. Coming to a Granok near you. | |} ---- You do pretty well at minimizing the warrior tank's not-spiffiness, but I understand. :P On topic: I want dungeon dailies/weeklies, but I heard this is in the works. I also kind of want a global chat. I know how awful they can be, and I understand why it was removed from beta, but I think one of the current issues with finding groups for server things is just how spread out everyone tends to be across various zone chats. Nexus often hovered around a low pop, and I found it much easier to find groups. The same things happens in circles, where even though the pool is smaller, it's easier to find a group because at least you can advertise to people who aren't sitting in the main city. If nothing else, I'd like housing/50 zones/main city to be linked or have a channel. | |} ---- Don't shoot me but... I wish they'd give us an lfg board where you can post up what you want and people click to join you. Not a fan of the lf2 for Stormtalon zone spam, ya know? | |} ---- That would be nice for dungeons. I guess I'm thinking more about the Blighthaven/Malgrave events where the people that know that they are up are off in a zone where most people aren't and it's not really conducive to a board type system. I've seen people attempt to work around it through hopping into housing and telling someone to tell the main city, but it's pretty awkward. And you don't really want to go back to the main city to find people, cause there is no guarantee they are out there either. | |} ----